Book 2: They're back
by Sparky's Shadow
Summary: *Must read When You Are Saved By Your Boss' Niece first* The girls show up again but will they decide in staying this time? Will they offically retire? Will there be romance?
1. Silver

Yes I am making a sequel. I'll probably make this into a series small series but a series. I hope you enjoy what I write but it's fun so for those who are mean I don't care. HAHAHAHAHA well enjoy reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the girls, minor characters and organizations I make up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A year ago five girls that had appeared in their lives disappeared. Now as the five ex-gundam pilots got ready for yet another war in the scientist hanger they couldn't help but think of the five girls. The scientists their uncles didn't have a clue where their nieces could have gone but they knew some how all five of them were alive. It was just turning into autumn on earth where the base was located. The boys that where now twenty sat around listening to the scientist talk about the new threat when a pug ran in and started to bark at Professor G. "What do you want mutt?" G asked the dog nudging the pug with his foot.  
  
"I prefer ya don't call my dog a mutt." A voice said by the door. They turned to look at a woman dressed all in black with a black bikers helmet on her head, there was two silver wolfs that decorated the helmet and gloves clothed her hands. "The security here needs some work." She said as the pug went over to her and sat down by her side. She moved over to the table and put down a disk. "My friend told me ta give that ta ya. She said that ya would only get some information on the new threat and she decided ta give ya some in-depth info. Hope ya like it cause I didn't really want ta drive the five miles here from my home but I did." She said backing away from the table and heading to the door. "Oh and they say hey." She said stopping for a split second.  
  
"Wait who are you?" G asked looking at the woman. She had the door open and the pug went out.  
  
"I'd tell ya but I sortta promised I wouldn't, well gotta jet see ya if our paths cross again." She said exiting the room before anyone could ask more of her. Something about her seemed familiar but no one could figure out why. J took the disk and opened it on the main computer. They watched as a layout for a dog web page appeared on the screen. J looked over the screen before recognizing a little icon in the corner. He clicked on it and then pressed the control and alt keys at the same time. A new layout appeared but this one looked like a recruiting page and the little icon was in the corner again. He did the same thing again only to have maps, layouts, timeframes, and plans for prototype mobile suits to flash on the screen and a box to appear on in the middle asking for a code. He looked for any clues on the screen then looked at the last entry at the end where the letters P R A Y S K. He unscrambled them and found the name of his niece, typing in that code he got every thing replayed though slower and at the end the option of printing the information.  
  
"So Sparky and the others are still alive. Not to mention up to their old tricks." S said looking at things that where being printed out. "I wonder where they are? And how have they been?"  
  
"Well by the looks of it around and fine." H said looking at the different colonies and space ports the new organization worked from. "They even got the name of the organization and the leader."  
  
"Yes and they did it under everyone's nose. If I hadn't known better they knew about the whole thing starting before it could happen." O said looking at the information. "But I still want to know who that woman is and where she came from."  
  
"She said her house was somewhere five miles away. If we look for her in a five mile radius then we can find her." J said as the boys agreed. "I want you five to do that and if she turns out to be the enemy kill her." The boys nodded and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The woman in black pulled into the driveway over her little cottage in the woods. Her pug jumped off her bike and went to the door sniffing it before barking it was clear. She pulled off her helmet to reveal shining silver gem eyes and a long braid that ended mid thigh. She smiled at the pug and went into her cottage. "Ya know Duce the retired life is the good life." She said sitting down in a chair. The pug jumped up into her lap and she began to pet it. She got up after a while and put some food into a bowl and put it down in the kitchen. She smiled watching her prized pure breed one- year-old pug Duce attack his food. Though that smile soon turned into a small whisper when she thought about him, the one she loved and left for the chance to start all over again with a free life from the assassin life. She sat down on the couch and started to read a book that she was very into. It was about a young rogue princess and her quest to find a free life while running into a handsome young prince of a neighboring kingdom, much like her life.  
  
Around sunset Duce came up to her whining. She smiled and put the leash on his collar and took him out. She was able to see the sunset clearly from the cliff near the cottage that was right next to a clear fresh water spring. Yep life for her as she saw it was great except that she was missing a certain braided boy and ex-gundam pilot. Seeing them that day brought back many memories and clouded her mind from her real mission. She was there to supply them with information from her friend. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Duce let out a small growl, she saw why when she looked across the three-foot wide stream. There stood the one she left holding a gun at her, she made sure that he didn't see her eyes as he jumped across the creek. "E'lo nice dog ya got there." He said with the gun still ready incase she tried something funny. She picked up Duce so he wouldn't shoot him if he decided to attack to defend her. "I have a few questions I like ta ask ya."  
  
"Well please come in then, Dou." She said motioning to her house. "If that's an option." She said looking at him threw some of her messy bangs. Thanks to them her eyes appeared brown instead of silver.  
  
"No lets talk out here." He answered looking at her dog. "First what's your dog's name?"  
  
"My dog, well this is Duce, I named him after someone I once met and still have feelin's far." She said holding Duce close so he wouldn't get hurt.  
  
"Okay, what's your name?" he asked hoping to get an answer.  
  
"Not tellin'." She said firmly.  
  
"Well who do ya work for?" He asked thinking how much he sounded like Heero at that moment.  
  
"I do favors for my friends but I work for myself." She said petting Duce.  
  
"So ya bringin' that disk from your friend was a favor?" He asked only getting a nod. He put away his gun hoping that it would make her a little more open. "Are ya my enemy?"  
  
"No but if ya want a ex-assassin on your tail I can be." She said with a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Assassin? I once knew a assassin that had silver eyes and a beautiful smile." He said getting used to her. It was funny he felt like he knew her from somewhere.  
  
"Oh what happen to this assassin?" She asked heading towards her cottage with Dou a few steps behind.  
  
"She left me one day with a six-pack of beer and a letter. I don't know what happened ta her but I assume she is alive. I wish I knew why she didn't come back ta me." He said stopping and looking down at the ground.  
  
"Well if you're talkin' 'bout the assassin Silver Wolf I know her." She said not wanting him to be sad on her account. She didn't care what her friend told her to do she was retired and her decisions were hers alone.  
  
"Ya do! Where is she? Do ya know if she's alright?" He asked moving in front of her. She looked at him this time not hiding her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I left but I retired and I was gonna look for ya but, but, I didn't know where ta start." She said looking at him. "If you're mad at me I understand."  
  
"Mad at ya, why would I be mad at ya? Okay the little disappearing wit' out a nice good bye made me a little pissed but if ya said that ya where not comin' back I would probably crumble right then and there." He said hugging her. Duce let out a small yelp making Dou step back. "Very vocal little one." He said pointing to Duce. Silver just laughed that sounded like the sound of bells ringing.  
  
"Come in, I think we need ta ketch up on some stuff and it's gettin' late." She said grabbing one of his arms and taking both boys in. "Make yourself at home."  
  
"Nice place ya got here. Seems really cozy." Dou said sitting down on the couch. She smiled closing the door and setting down Duce unleashing him.  
  
"Well it's one of the many hide outs I had when I was on the run. Now I moved in well sortta. I never seem ta move out of that backpack really." She said sitting down on one of the armchairs. "How are the others?"  
  
"They're fine, which reminds me if ya don't mind I haveta tell them who the girl in black was." He said pulling out a cell phone.  
  
"I don't mind, Sparky might be a little mad at me but what's the use of running when I know ya would just track me down." She said lighting the fire. Dou was on the phone for a little while when G grabbed the phone from Heero.  
  
"Um, Silver your uncle wants ta talk ta ya." Dou said handing her the phone. She was in the little kitchen cooking up some dinner.  
  
"E'lo, man, don't yell, Sparky, fine, fine, Duce, why did ya call him a mutt? Well would ya just get off my back, what? No, I said no, nope, not gonna do it, I just retired at the end of the other war, still I don't wanna get back in the businesses, no ya listen I would rather go ta hell then start killin' again, sure, look if ya want ta talk ta me talk ta me in person, bye." She said handing the phone back to Dou. He started to talk to them again with little yelling on their part. She finished dinner, deer stew, bread, salad, and a soda. "Want sometin'?"  
  
"Sure I can never pass up a free meal." He said making her smile. The two ate in silence and seemed not to mind. "They want me ta bringin' ya ta the base tamorrow. If I have ta force ya ta come or not ya are goin'." He said after the meal.  
  
"Well before we go there I need someone ta take care of Duce." She said as the pug looked at her. "Sorry but I can't take care of ya, not durin' a war." She said to it. Duce nodded its head and started to put his few squeaky toys into his carrier.  
  
"Smart dog." Dou said watching it work.  
  
"He's one of a kind. Well I know a family in the village on the way that would take care of him." She said sighing. "Just when I thought I could put up my weapons." She said finishing the dishes. Dou came up behind her and put his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Well ya found me didn't ya." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Actually ya found me but who really cares." She pointed out. The next day early the in the morning she walked out of the house to watch the sun rise over the trees. She wore a pair of black jeans that had cargo pockets on either side, a black long sleeve shirt under a white loose t-shirt and black vest, a pair of fingerless sports gloves, untied army boots, and a black head band. She watched the site set before her and smiled, when she went back in she got Duce ready for the trip and in no time was waiting for Dou to eat his breakfast. When they where finally ready to go she put on her black leather jacket and black helmet. They stopped at the village to drop of Duce then headed to the base. She followed behind the SUV he drove. When they got there an eager G sat waiting for them.  
  
"Silver so nice to see you again." G said walking up to her. She didn't take off her helmet and only nodded to him. "I was wondering."  
  
"No." She said cutting him off.  
  
"You didn't let me finish." He protested in a childish way.  
  
"If it has ta do wit' killin' someone, no." She said firmly as the other scientist and gundam pilots came up.  
  
"Where are the others?" J asked getting to the point.  
  
"Gee I would love ta tell ya but unfortunately if I do I'm gonna have ta kill ya." She said kindly. "Cause Sparky said not ta let anyone know were they where unless it meant my life and even then don't tell. The only way for me ta tell ya is if I kill ya afterwards or she says it's okay."  
  
"Okay can you get Sparky's okay?" J asked looking at her. They knew under that helmet she probably had a huge smile.  
  
"I would love ta but she calls me I don't call her." She said with a shrug.  
  
"Why you incompetent little wench." G said glaring at her.  
  
"Now that hurt right her uncle." She said putting her hand over her heart. "You didn't let me finish, I don't call her but Sandy and Raven do and I can call them. Sortta like phone tag." She finished before her uncle interrupted her. "But why should I after ya called me useless, I should jus' leave and go find a new place ta stay at." She said motioning to her bike. "So are ya gonna apologize ta me or am I leavin'?" She asked knowing she had her uncle right where she wanted him.  
  
"Fine you're not a incompetent little wench. Now come inside you're going to stay here until the other girls show up." G said she nodded and followed them all inside knowing that the others wouldn't come easy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay the first chappy of the next book. I don't know how many books there will be but I'm sure it's going to be a nice story. We have Silver now we need Sandy, Sparky, Ivy, and Raven. So review. 


	2. Girls

A new chappy in the next book, I think in this one I'll have a little more romance. Well any way read and at the end review. Have a nice day.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own minor characters, the girls, and any organization I make up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver lay on the nice cushiony bed they gave her. She growled at her stupidity the first chance they got they locked her up. Her mussels tightened slightly before she sighed knowing throwing a temper tantrum wasn't the best thing to do at the moment. They didn't how ever take anything from her, which meant she still had her tricks and weapons. She had, had fun making faces at the camera in the room for the first day so they wouldn't suspect anything. Now on the second day she was secretly recording her humming for who knows how long. To bad it was the same thing over and over again. Soon Heero like always would serve her dinner because she attacked Wufie out of frustration already, Quatre was to kind, Trowa had a heart, and Dou had feelings for her. She stopped her humming and recording when she heard someone coming and by the sound of the steps it was her dinner. "Hey can ya bring my food here quicker I'm not gettin' any younger." She said not hearing his pace quicken. Heero entered her room with caution not knowing what the silver eyed woman would do if she had the chance of escaping. "Are ya a robot?" She asked waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"The sooner you get Sparky on the phone the sooner they will let you out of here." Heero said to her like he always did when he brought her, her food. She shrugged and chowed down. After she was done she lay down on the bed with her back to the camera and played the tape. She staid like that even after Heero came and got the food. After a while she got up and rigged the camera to play her lying there humming over and over again then climbed threw the ventilation shaft to the garage. She quickly took off the tracking device and refueled her bike then put on her helmet and walked out. When she got out side she started it up and drove off. With all her stuff except for her tape recorder since she had ten, she rode all the way to her cottage to pick up a certain book that held many fake ids for every organization known during that era. She smiled going off to a secret base that no one knew about that had been out of use ever since the Eve war to catch a late night flight to space to meet up with a certain red head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning when G went to talk to her he got a surprise as they entered. On the bed was a tape recorder that was playing her humming, an empty bed, the ventilation shaft was open, and her stuff was gone. "Doesn't this seen look familiar?" J asked as they looked around.  
  
"THAT GIRL SHE TRICKED ME AGAIN!!!" G yelled in frustration.  
  
"What do you mean again?" Quatre asked looking at every thing that was out of place. Heero was looking at the camera, Dou was looking at the ventilation shaft, and Trowa was talking with Wufie about how she could have done this.  
  
"Well you see the last time he locked her up she manage to escape. Though that time she tricked the guard into letting her go. Another time before that she had made a hole in the floor under the bed. But all the time she has escaped she left only three things and never a clue on where she was off to next." H said also looking at the camera. "But she isn't as good as escaping as Ivy or Sparky. Those two will be there one day and gone the next with not so much as a finger print on any thing."  
  
"Yes but the first thing you have to do is catch them, unfortunately Sparky has never been caught. She always walks in and we lock her up then when we look again she's not there. My niece is like a ghost when she feels like being." J said with a smile. They then noticed Dou wasn't there.  
  
"Now where did that one go?" G asked no one.  
  
"Threw the ventilation system probably to the hanger if that's possible." Trowa said leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"It's not because the system stops in the main room where we all where when she supposedly escaped." G said as Dou's head appeared in the shaft.  
  
"Hey guys, there is a secret path goin' ta the hanger and garage from here. And it has recently been used by someone other then my self." He said going back threw the shaft again.  
  
"But how can that be?" G asked again to no one.  
  
"Well Sparky was the one that built this base with the help of the other girls. So she would know about any hidden places around here." O said as they headed to the garage. When they got there Dou jumped out of the ventilation system onto some high boxes then down to the ground. They noticed that the tracking device installed on her bike was where her bike once sat. "So that's how she did it."  
  
"Yes but where did she go after this?" S asked looking around to the extra gas.  
  
"Away from here that's for sure. I think she went to somewhere where we wouldn't find her all to easy." Quatre pointed out the obvious.  
  
"So you're saying that she went to space." Heero said looking at his blonde friend. "It makes sense but where would she catch a flight with out being seen."  
  
"There's an old base not far from here. About five mile I came across it when I went out ta find her." Dou said dusting off his pants. "It probably hasn't been used since the Eve War and if that's so then that would be the best guess. But I'm sure she made sure that the trackin' on the planes where shut down so no one could find her."  
  
"We should concentrate on the war. There is no use in finding her, since she doesn't want to be found." Heero said going back to the main room. The others agreed but still wanted to know if they would run into the girls again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She woke up from her small nap. She looked at her navigation system only to find that she was a good thirty minutes away from her chosen destination. She sighed slightly thinking of him. If she wasn't working solo from the scientists then she would have loved to stay there with them, no with him. 'Silver enough with the thinkin' of Dou, you must focus on your missions and plans. Even if they don't include him.' She mentally slapped herself. A smile appeared thinking of what their reaction to her escaping would be. She then couldn't help but laugh when she thought about how stupid they where, she was a trained assassin of coarse she would always escape. She sighed again thinking of all those years of killing, ex-Ozzies, ex-White Fangs, all those type of solders fell to her, but no matter she wouldn't, couldn't get away from Dou mentally or physically. This was stupid she only knew him for not even a year and fell head over heels for the guy. During her mental argument she started to listen to her disk man. With in no time she was pulling into the dock of an old base that wasn't charted. When the doors closed and she walked out she was greeted by her long time blonde friend and comrade. "Hey Sandy how have ya been?"  
  
"Fine, you?" Sandy asked as they made it to the main deck of the base.  
  
"Well a little escaping from our uncles, and mental arguments but fine." Silver said with a smile.  
  
"I assume this arguments focus around a certain boy with a long braid, cobalt eyes, nice build, and the pilot of a gundam." Sandy said smiling at her.  
  
"I, I, I don't like him, he, he's an endanger to, to my mission." Silver stuttered blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh then why are you blushing? Hmm?" Sandy teased. "Oh I get it you don't just like him you love him. Silver and Dou sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage."  
  
"And now comes Silver pounding Sandy into the ground." Silver said running after the blonde. They ran onto the deck Sandy laughing like there was no tomorrow and Silver blushing like no tomorrow. Ivy, Raven, and Sparky looked at them each wondering the same thing 'what the hell?'.  
  
"*Laughing* Sparky a little *fit o' giggles* help would be nice. *Snickering*" Sandy said running behind the red head snickering.  
  
"Let me at her." Silver said as Ivy and Raven held her back. She was still blushing.  
  
"First tell us why you two where running." Ivy said holding Silver back.  
  
"I was just stating a fact." Sandy said still snickering.  
  
"What fact is that?" Raven asked now interested.  
  
"Silver is in love with a certain ex-gundam pilot." Sandy said still snickering.  
  
"Oh which one?" Sparky asked she too was now interested.  
  
"Dou Maxwell." Sandy said, as Silver blushed even harder. "See."  
  
"I am not." Silver said still blushing. The other girls started to laugh.  
  
"Stop denying it, your face shows more feeling then any other." Raven said snickering.  
  
"Nice ta see ya, too." Silver said calming down. She knew a losing battle when she saw one. "Sure I admit it I do have feelings for Dou. But what about you Raven?" She said knowing a small little fact the others didn't.  
  
"Wha'? What do you mean what about me?" Raven asked trying to hide her little secret.  
  
"Oh come on I know all to well that you like Wu-" Silver was cut off by Raven's hand.  
  
"Not a word." Raven said slightly blushing. But she quickly removed her hand as two sharp fangs imbedded themselves her hand.  
  
"Wufie." Silver said finishing her sentence. She burst out laughing, as Raven blushed harder.  
  
"Okay that's enough of this let's get to work." Sparky said putting her head in one of her hands. She had fixed her eye not to have glitches and remade it out of gundanium alloy. "Okay the first order of business is the shipments of arsenals to this base here in the L3 sector Ivy I want you to disable it. The next shipments go to the L2 sector Silver I want you to disable those. Raven I want you to go to earth to the Sank Kingdom where Mariah has information on illegal shipments to the L5 sector. Sandy I need you to go to the L4 sector and pick up a package for a Cathy Hendrickson and bring it back here. I'll wait here to assist any one who calls. We are working solo on everything so you plan by yourselves and don't get caught." Sparky said pointing to a 3D map that appeared on the table she was by. The other girls nodded and left to plan and to get ready for their assignments. Sparky gave them the specifics on their missions before they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sandy adjusted her hat on her head as she walked into the office. She looked around and over to the left stood the ex-gundam pilots. She wasn't surprise since this was a hotel and they where probably off on a mission. She pushed up her glasses that framed her eyes and went up to the front desk. "Hi I'm here to pickup a package for a Cathy Hendrickson." She said to the clerk. She wore a black sunhat and a nice every day white dress and a pair of white high heels. She had a small white purse and silver rimed clear glasses. She wore a black wig that made her hair go to her waist and she had contacts that made her eyes a brown color.  
  
"Yes Miss, Cathy said you would be picking this up sometime." The clerk said handing her a small duffle bag. "Have a nice day."  
  
"You too. Good bye." She said taking the bag and leaving. She walk threw a dark shadow and came out with red hair, green eyes, a black leather jacket, a white tub top, a pair of jeans, boots, a bikers helmet, and the duffle bag. She put the helmet on and smiled getting on her bike and driving off. When she got to the secret hanger she looked around and went in. She got into the plane and left for the base they where stationed at. She quickly changed into a light blue t-shirt under a black vest, black jeans, and took off her wig and contacts. She sat back and relaxed smiling to her self for pulling off yet another mission successfully. She pulled into the dock of the base and went to the main deck. When she got there the other girls and their uncles greeted her.  
  
"Aw there you are Sandy. How have you been?" H asked moving towards her. But soon stopped when he saw the glare she was giving him. "Hm such a rebellious soul. You remind me of your mother."  
  
"What do you know about my mother? You where never there for her or my family." Sandy spat coldly.  
  
"On the contrary she was after all my sister and if she saw what you've turned into she might commit suicide again." H said as the boys entered the room. She tightened her grip on the duffle bag on her shoulder.  
  
"No she would be proud that I've lived this long." Sandy said throwing a knife at the lights. She knew they had five minutes tell the back up lights would turn on and that was all the time they needed to escape. For a split second the other girls where surprised but knew to leave and so they did. They made it to the shuttle that Sandy had ready to go.  
  
"I can't believe ya are related ta that guy." Silver said as the ship left the base.  
  
"Well my mom was his step sister. That's why there isn't no resemblance." Sandy said piloting the shuttle away from the base.  
  
"We figured as much." A voice behind them said. All the girls turned to see the five gundam pilots standing there.  
  
"Great stowaways." Silver said crossing her arms in her seat.  
  
"Forget it, where is that duffle bag?" Sparky asked as Silver handed it to her.  
  
"What's in that thing? It's heavy." Silver complained rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"Stop your complaining." Raven snapped as the boys found seats. Sparky ignored the two, as did every one else. Sparky opened the bag and pulled out a black box with in scriptures on it.  
  
"So that's what you've been working on when we were on that colony." Sandy said looking at it.  
  
"Yes it's an enhanced version of that system I was working on and my uncle stole before I finished getting out all the bugs." Sparky said as Ivy took over piloting.  
  
"What system was that?" Heero asked looking at the box.  
  
"You should know it, it was installed in the wing zero." She said with a shrug.  
  
"Ya mean you're the wacko that created the zero system?" Dou asked pointing to her.  
  
"I prefer you not call me the wacko. Blame it on my uncle the one who stole my system to use if for a war. I was only going to use the system after I got all the bugs out on Simon. To enhance his fighting ability." She said sending him a death glare that made him shrink down in his chair.  
  
"How did you find us? Are you going to take us back to are uncles?" Ivy asked changing the subject.  
  
"Finding you five is the hardest thing we ever done. And no we won't because they want us to except missions form them and where hoping you would except missions from them too." Quatre mumbled watching as space went by.  
  
"Why they would probably just have us kill people?" Sandy asked crossing her arms. "Right when I thought I could put up my weapons."  
  
"We'll think about it." Ivy said knowing that if she let the others speak their minds there would be blood shed. If there wasn't going to be blood shed already, they all knew that each girls' hands where stained with the blood of others so what was the use.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ay a new chappy is up. Well you know the drill review and I'll work on the next chappy. But I feel a little left out with no reviews. 


	3. Gone

Yea another chappy. Well nothing really much to say about this one but it has some info on Silver and Sparky. Well enjoy it and review afterwards so I know someone reads it.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the girls, minor characters, and organizations I make up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are we there yet?" Silver asked looking over Sparky's shoulder.  
  
"For the last time no, and if you like your head on your shoulders I suggest you not ask again." Sparky said threw gritted teeth. Silver had been asking the same question for an hour now.  
  
"Where are we going?" Heero asked walking into the deck with the other boys.  
  
"Another uncharted base." Ivy said waking up from her nap. Sandy and Raven where playing a game of chess as they went on.  
  
"Checkmate." Sandy said leaning back in her chair. "Sandy two, Raven one."  
  
"Best three out of four." Raven said knowing that the ride would be long.  
  
"Okay." Sandy said also knowing this fact.  
  
"EEP!" *thud* "Ouch that hurt." Silver said getting up from the floor.  
  
"At least your nerves are working." Sparky said not looking at her.  
  
"Hey what's that suppose ta mean." Silver said rubbing the back of her head where it came in contact with the ground.  
  
"What just happened?" Sandy asked as they looked at the two.  
  
"I only asked a question then my face came in contact wit' the back of her fist and then I was on the floor." Silver said rather quickly.  
  
"Interesting." Ivy said as Silver started to complain. Raven just snickered and played chess. Silver who heard Raven snicker walked up to her and whispered something into her ear that no one could hear. That began the marathon around the ship.  
  
"Well that was interesting." Sandy said blinking a few times. "Any one want to play chess?"  
  
"Sure." Trowa said sitting down and they restarted the game. Sparky was to busy with a small robot to move and Ivy was piloting. The other boys decided to find something to do while they waited. Soon they where docking in a new base that was out of use. Silver went out first and turned on the power and air supply. When it was stable they roamed threw the place checking out many things. Dou was walking threw a hall when Silver appeared from the ceiling, when he looked up he found a grate for the ventilation.  
  
"E'lo sorry I dropped in on ya." She said putting the grate back in place. "This place hasn't been used since the beginning of the Eve war."  
  
"Oh how do ya know?" Dou asked looking at her. She smiled and pointed down to all the dust.  
  
"It takes a while for dust to collect and if it was used before then the janitor was very poor or died." She said drawing a small picture in the dust with her foot.  
  
"SILVER!!" Erupted in the halls as Silver just looked around and smiled.  
  
"Heh seems she found her present." Silver said skipping off towards who knows where. Dou stood there for a minute then shrugged and walked on. Pretty soon all the boys walked into a room to find the girls just lazing around. Silver and Raven where bickering, Sandy and Ivy where talking, and Sparky was on top of a robot working on some circuits. "Yo, Sparky what are ya up to?" Silver asked walking up to Sparky because Sandy got between her and Raven. Sparky mumbled something while she was working that Silver didn't quiet catch. "Can ya say tha again?"  
  
"I said I'm just getting electrocuted. Now leave me alone before I put another whole in your head." Sparky said not looking at her.  
  
"I was just asking." Silver mumbled then sat down on the floor. "Oh hi guys what are ya up ta?"  
  
"Nothin' really." Dou said in a bored tone. Sparky closed the hatch to the robot and jumped down. She opened a compartment in a very protected area of the thing only to have a laptop appear. She started to program it and in no time it was working. She stepped back admiring her handy work then sat down in an empty chair. She then looked at the desk in front of her with another project she was working on sat. By what the boys could see it was a board of some sort. "Why do ya build so much if ya are a killer?"  
  
"Even though I once was a killer that doesn't mean I have to stick with it. I've always wanted to be a inventor, but the things I invent my uncle steals and uses them for wars and other things." Sparky said over her board.  
  
"Well I always wanted to be a pop star or teen idol." Silver said with a big smile.  
  
"I want to go back into my families business of finding cures for poisons." Ivy said from where she was.  
  
"I always wanted to become a lawyer or a business woman." Sandy said propping her head in her hands.  
  
"I wanted to open my own martial arts studio." Raven said leaning back into her chair.  
  
"We may act ruthless but that doesn't mean that we weren't once normal people with normal dreams. Though it's hard to fulfill this when you have a war loving uncle." Sparky said getting shocked by her invention.  
  
"Yep, for me it has been ten years since I knew what I normal life was like. I miss it." Silver said with a sad sigh. "You miss thins like that when you have lived the rough life of a assassin or a spy."  
  
"You're lucky that you're gundam pilots because after a war you can live a normal life, but with our occupation you never can see the end unless you die or officially retire. Though with uncles like ours I doubt we will ever be able to put up our weapons." Sandy said with the same sad sigh as Silver.  
  
"Man ya five must hate your lives." Dou said as the boys where getting interested with these facts.  
  
"Naw we hate our uncles." Silver said leaning up against the robot but still sitting on the floor.  
  
"We could just kill them." Sparky said getting shocked again.  
  
"Yea right the last time ya pointed a gun at your uncle ya choked." Silver said crossing her arms.  
  
"I was seven and it was at my family's funeral of course I would choke." Sparky said with her back to them.  
  
"So jus' cause your mother and father died ya choked?" Silver asked tilting her head to Sparky who dropped her wrench into her invention.  
  
"I didn't lose just my mother and father. I lost my older brother, and sister, my twin sister, and my younger brother and sister." Sparky said quietly digging her wrench out.  
  
"Back up ya mean ta tell us that ya had a twin?" Silver asked totally shocked.  
  
"Yes she was called Sparks by my father. He was the one that truly gave me the name Sparky." Sparky said finding her wrench.  
  
"Where your other siblings twins also?" Sandy asked looking at Sparky. She just nodded her head working away. "What where their names?"  
  
"The older set of twins where Steve and Stephanie and the younger set was Jesse and Jessie." Sparky said not looking at them. "They where older and younger then me by a year each."  
  
"How did they die?" Quatre asked all of them where watching her.  
  
"Look I'd rather not talk about it." Sparky growled coldly sending a cold chill down every one's back. Thus the rest of the day they staid away from Sparky as not to feel her wrath, when they where all getting ready to sleep they gave Sparky her space. The boys got the girls to agree to share rooms with them as to keep a eye on them making sure the girls didn't run off. Unfortunately there was only one bed to a room so that meant the floor, or sharing the bed, but in Ivy's case it was her hammock. That night Sparky, who shared the bed with Heero because they didn't really care and if they did they sure were good at hiding it, started to have one of her many dreams.  
  
((Sparky's Dream))  
  
A six-year-old Sparky sat over a robot working diligently on it as a girl that looked like her body wise helped her. The face of the girl was blurred so Sparky couldn't really see it but she didn't care she new that the face was the same. A man with red hair and black coal eyes came up to the two and smile.  
  
"Daddy you're back!!" They yelled in unison jumping into the man's arms. A woman was in the doorway she had beautiful dark brown hair that fell mid- back and deep brown eyes. Hearing their sisters' cries four other kids ran up. Sparky knew them and could tell the difference between them all to well.  
  
~**~**~Scene fades and comes back into focus~**~**~  
  
The family was in a lab having what they called fun. Robots, computers, inventions, and tools littered the room from wall to wall. Sparky was off in a corner working on a small robot that she wanted to finish. She already gave him the name Simon and was hoping to use him as an assistant. Just then a bright light came from over by her family, she looked at it and covered her left eye. Just then something imbedded itself in her eye and the world went blank.  
  
((End of Sparky's Dream))  
  
Sparky shot up from her nightmare and looked around. Seeing that she was in the safety of the uncharted base she calmed down, putting her head in her hands. One silent tear fell as a pair of strong arms encircled her. She looked at the person and for a second had to focus on who he was, and then noticing it was Heero, she wiped away her tear. Her mechanical eye was golden and was cold. "Sorry I woke you, I just had a bad dream." She whispered laying back down.  
  
"About what?" He asked as she got settled.  
  
"About the day I lost my eye and my family's death." She whispered noticing he still had his arms around her. "I heard that only Quatre and Wufie knew their parents. Does it bother you not to know who yours might be?"  
  
"Sometimes why do you ask?" He answered letting go of her.  
  
"Well it's just very disturbing to lose someone I guess. I mean I can still remember what they looked like, how their voices sound, I even remember the fact that we all where geniuses. It's almost like they are locked inside my memory but I can't truly see them or touch them." She whispered looking up at the ceiling. "I guess my uncle found you when you where too young to remember much."  
  
"Yes he did, but I remember some small things that where happening then." He said closing his eyes.  
  
"Heero what's it like to have a normal life?" She asked as her mechanical eye scanned the area around her.  
  
"It's hard to explain but I guess it's nice. I don't have to kill, or destroy." He said opening up his eyes ever so slightly. "When you lost your eye is that when they died?"  
  
"Yes it is. We were such a happy family and rich too. My father worked with a research company and my mother looked after us. I was really six when they died but know one knew about it not until I two days after my birthday. My father had came in from a business trip on earth especially to be there. One day about a month before my birthday we all where in the family lab and I was working on a robot. I remember a bright light coming from over where they were and when I looked something imbedded itself into my eye. Then since I couldn't see and my other eye was closed I guess there was an explosion. Because after my eye was damaged a fiery wave passed over me and sending me into the wall, my robot protected me from the full blast, that was when I was knocked out. When I woke up I looked around with my left eye since my right was rendered useless. The first thing I saw was the scorched body of my twin and then my other siblings. After I dug a little I found my half alive mother lying there with a large metal beam pinning her to the ground. She was holding the hand of my father how was so burned I hardly could make out what he truly looked like. The walls of the lab where made out of gundanium incasing the blast. My mother told me what had happened that someone sabotaged an experiment they were working on. I couldn't see much but I knew she was in pain so I took a small sharp metal beam said my good bye and drove it into her skull. After that I worked on an eye with the help of my robot and when in was finished and implanted I worked on healing myself, a month later after my birthday some cops came into our house to find out what had happen to us. They took the bodies away and held a funeral for them. I knew that my uncle was behind their death but said nothing. When he showed up and every one was gone I took out a pistol I stole from one of the cops and aimed it at him. Though I couldn't pull the trigger so I went with him and became a spy. I've told no one about it because I don't put to much trust in anyone after that day. Though I know you wont tell since you keep your mouth shut and I don't want your sympathy. But if you so ever breath a word of this I give you a long painful death friend or not." Sparky said closing her eyes and falling back asleep. Heero lied there for a second or to before pulling out a tape recorder and stopping it. He may not tell but that didn't mean she couldn't tell. He thought about it for a minute then frowned, she had put her trust in him something she never does for people and here he was thinking about back stabbing her. The more he thought the more the regret built up before he erased the tape knowing he wouldn't regret his decision.  
  
As the days wore on Sparky became more and more anti-social. She didn't talk to no one; she didn't even look at them. Silver was the most worried out of all of them but hid it under a happy-go-lucky, carefree mask that even fooled Dou who had probably the same type of mask. She didn't want to give up on Sparky so she staid by her at all times. She too didn't speak a word and she also stopped teasing and or bugging Raven. This seemed to come a little difficult to her at first but then she got used to the silence. She made sure she was with in arm length of Sparky all day but at night she was on full alert. She did this because Sparky was like a big sister to her, even if the others didn't know, Sparky had helped her in countless things. One was the fact that Silver tried to take her life once. She had the knife and was about to stab herself but Sparky intervened, stopping the knife before it even touched Silver. If Sparky hadn't stopped her then she would probably never have known Dou, or the other boys. Thus Silver took it upon herself to make sure Sparky was okay and that's what she had been doing.  
  
Sandy was to busy in her own problems to help out any one else. She knew her uncle was low but not so low that he would use her mother against her. Sure there was the fact that her mother committed suicide but that was because her father was an alcoholic and would beat and or rape her mother, her two older sisters, and her. That was the only reason her mother did what she did, her sisters soon followed and her well she decided to get even and used an acid to corrode her dad's insides. That was when she left and soon after was found by her uncle. Then in order to not lose her rage on any one she covered it in a happy, kind, and caring mask that soon extinguished the rage. Now her only problem was weather to use an acid to kill her uncle or a weapon. Thus her, Raven, and Ivy decided to kill their uncles for the pain they caused the girls.  
  
The boys helped out Sandy and the other two but when it came to talking of even looking at Silver and Sparky they had no clue what to do. Silver was quiet now and never bugged any one, Sparky was cold and distain, even when Sparky would point a gun at Silver she would just shrug and tell her to pull the trigger if she wanted. Sparky however never pulled the trigger knowing that Silver was the only one so stubborn enough to even haunt her after her death. Soon the two where able to read each other and didn't need to share a word. Though every once and a while Silver would talk with the others but made sure Sparky wasn't to far away. Right then they where in a new apartment because the threat was growing and chasing after them.  
  
"Silver why do you distance yourself with Sparky?" Sandy asked now very aware of the little Silver and Sparky team up.  
  
"She saved my life countless times, I'm just makin' sure she doesn't take hers." Silver said leaning back in to her chair. "She also saved me from myself once."  
  
"I see so that's why you always want to jump in front of Sparky when a bullet is going her way." Ivy said simply winning her chess game against Raven.  
  
"That and I don't think I'm over the temptation of killin' myself." Silver said with a shrug. "I've lived a hard life sometimes I jus' want it ta end."  
  
"Don't talk like that." Raven said firmly.  
  
"Why? The las' time I checked ya wanted ta kill me. If only ya fulfill those death threats then maybe the world would be a better place wit' out a assassin." Silver said calmly. "It's not like anyone cares 'bout me."  
  
"Now that's not true." Sandy said in disbelief.  
  
"How do ya know? Ya are kind ta every one. Heck ya worry 'bout thins that I don't even get. I bet if ya had a choose ya would wish that all wars would stop." Silver shot back at Sandy. "All I have is my few friends, my few belongins, a demented uncle, and a gun, so tell me Ms. Hardstone what should I do wit' these select thins?"  
  
"Keep your friends and belongings, and kill your uncle with the gun then dispose of the gun." Sandy said clenching her fists.  
  
"Well what if I kill myself after I kill my uncle? Then who would miss me? Do I truly have friends?" Silver asked standing up and leaving the room. Sparky had been watching and listening to the whole thing.  
  
"See what you've done to her. She's no longer the happy carefree girl we all once knew." Sandy said to Sparky.  
  
"I didn't do that to her. That is what she was like before she put up the mask. Before she brightened every ones day. That day I stopped her from taking her life she turned on me almost killing me before she stopped and looked at me. That's when she started to be the girl you once knew." Sparky said quietly. The boys and other girls looked at her as she just stood there. "It's her own decision to put down the mask. It will be her own decision to put it back up again." She said and with that she left. She walked into the room where Silver was. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Where?" Silver asked looking at her.  
  
"To earth."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To get away."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"If you want."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Time."  
  
"Around twelve when they are asleep."  
  
"Sounds good ta me."  
  
"What about Dou?"  
  
"If he loves me he'll find me."  
  
"In other words it's up to him to find you again."  
  
"Yes but what about ya?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Heero."  
  
"He only has my trust nothing more."  
  
"Uh-huh and I'm the tooth fairy."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh come on I knew ya longer then ya think, I know when ya like someone."  
  
"Fine, if he wants to be by me he'll have to find me."  
  
"See it's not that hard."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Okay so maybe ya are the perfect spy but ya don't have ta denounce the possibility of love."  
  
"Go pack and be ready."  
  
"Fine." Silver said rolling her eyes. The whole conversation wasn't more then a whisper but that was all they needed. That night at the right time the two of them left not ever wanting to go back. They knew that the others meant good but things sort of just got to crowded. It didn't help that they where both loners.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes I know long chappy. Well no one reads it any way so why write short chappies. Well review and prove me wrong on the no one reads it thing. 


	4. Picture

Yes a new chappy. I had some writer's block so that's why I haven't updated in some time. Please don't be mad at me I do try ta do my best. Well enjoy reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the girls, minor characters, and organizations I make up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been five months since the two girls left. Little did they know eight friends weren't far behind them. Heero wanted to know a little more about the red head spy. Her past seemed to be a very tough subject to talk about. Also Sandy was getting a little worried with them gone. Though Quatre tried his best as well as Ivy and Trowa she just seemed to pace a lot and mutter when she talked. Silver and Sparky seemed not to care but under it Silver missed a certain braided gundam pilot. Sparky however didn't show any remorse for Silver and kept saying, "If you want to see them, go to them, I don't need you." However each time Silver would just take a deep breath, stand up straight, and glare at Sparky.  
  
"So Sparky I was wonderin' what would happen if I brought two of them here wit' us?" Silver asked looking at her red head friend.  
  
"It would depend on what two." Sparky said not looking up from her work.  
  
"Well what if it was Heero and Dou?" Silver asked fussing with her hair.  
  
"Why are you asking such irrelevant questions?" Sparky asked looking at Silver.  
  
"Well I, um, I sortta abducted them, and they are sortta, um, in the livin' room. At this moment." Silver said nervous as hell.  
  
"You abducted Heero and Dou? Where at the store?" Sparky asked totally confused.  
  
"Well more like they were in this base and I sortta rescued them and sent a note ta Sandy explainin' what happened." Silver said backing up a little, out of Sparky's room.  
  
"Fine they may stay if they don't drag us down." Sparky said with a sigh going back to her work on her laptop.  
  
"Ya mean it. YES!! Go Silver, Go Silver." Silver said shutting the door and skipping towards the living room. When she got there she saw the still sleeping Dou and Heero. "Okay all I have ta do now is fix them up. Shouldn't be that hard." Silver said getting a first aid kit and started to patch them up. They both looked like hell was brought down on them. After an hour and help from Sparky, Silver finally finished. "Not that hard."  
  
"Now where to put them?" Sparky asked sitting down on the floor thinking.  
  
"In our rooms on the beds of coarse." Silver said plainly sitting behind Sparky and leaned up against her back.  
  
"Fine just help me move them." Sparky said as they carefully took both of them to Silver's desired locations. "Looks like we'll be staying here tell they are healed."  
  
"Yep but it shouldn't be that bad. We took care of them before." Silver said with a shrug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two weeks later Sparky was redressing Heero's wounds when instead of seeing closed eyes she saw deep blue ones. "Hello." She said finishing up.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Heero asked watching Sparky. He had been watching her for about ten minutes. Her movements were graceful and he had noticed that she took extra care to not hurt him.  
  
"Two weeks." She said bringing him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"In my room."  
  
"I see where's Dou?"  
  
"Where do you think?"  
  
"In Silver's room or on the couch."  
  
"Silver's room."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'll be right back." Sparky said taking out the little mess and exiting the room. Heero laid there waiting for her to come back. When she did she had two glasses of water. She helped him sit up and handed him a glass. "Why where you in that base or where ever Silver found you?"  
  
"We were captured." Heero said taking a sip of his water. "Why did you leave?"  
  
"I felt to crowded and I don't want any one prying in my past." She said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Silver just tagged along I guess."  
  
"Did you care that anyone might miss you?" He asked putting the now empty glass by the other one on the side table.  
  
"No one has ever missed me or might never will." She said looking down at the blood red carpeted floor.  
  
"I missed you." He said making her look at him.  
  
"Why?" She asked confusion written on her face.  
  
"Because I love you." He said leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the lips. She was surprised to say the least but it only showed in her left eye. When he backed away she looked at him searching his face.  
  
"Why? You hardly know me." She said eyes wide.  
  
"I know enough that I can see that you where once hurt and are slowly healing from it. I see that you once where a smart, happy, kind, and loving person but like me, you were formed into a perfect tool of war." He said looking into her eyes. Her mind was in a swirl of thoughts, she knew she liked him, no loved him, she knew what he said was true. What was holding her back? Why didn't she spill out her heart to him? Why did she feel so lightheaded? It was so confusing and yet so clear. Not knowing what to say she showed her feelings threw her actions and returned his kiss. The tender moment was short lived for Silver called for her somewhere in the apartment.  
  
"Get some rest you'll need it to get back up on your feet." She said before leaving the room with the two glasses. He slid down in the bed then took a look around. It was a pretty standard room with one window on the west wall looking over the streets of the colony, the walls where white with nothing on them, a desk was located on the northern wall, the bed he laid in was up against the southern wall and the door with a dart board was on the eastern wall. On the desk sat one lone laptop, the floor had its rug probably there so that if she was injured her blood wouldn't stain the carpet, a small side table was next to the bed and on it sat a small red lamp, a worn old picture of a family in a red picture frame, and a alarm clock. All and all it was a nice room and fit it's purpose.  
  
The picture though was what caught his eye. In it there was a woman with beautiful dark brown hair that fell mid-back, she had deep brown eyes that showed love, happiness, and kindness, she was around five foot five, slim, and had sun kissed skin. Next to the woman stood a man, he had somewhat messy red hair, coal black eyes that held the same emotions as the woman's did, was around six foot, medium build, and like the woman had sun kissed skin. Heero figured that they where married because of the six kids that were around them. The kids all looked similar to another one that was on the other side of the picture. Each where a head taller or shorter then each other and all were smiling, near the bottom was a boy and a girl, they each had light brown almost red hair, but the girl's hair was in a high ponytail that ended at her shoulders. They both had the same dark brown eyes that looked to lean more to black then brown and looked about the age of three. Standing over them a head taller stood two girls that where mirror images of the other one, they both had the same red eyes, they both had the same shoulder length red hair, they both had the same smile and they both looked around the age of four. However unlike the other members of the family they both had a robot next to them. Heero looked again at the two sisters and after thinking a while he came to the conclusion that this was Sparky's family when they were alive. He looked at the next brother and sister combo noticing that they both had deep brown eyes, red boy cut hair, and where around the age of five. Thinking back to the time when Sparky named her siblings he put names to them. The three-year-old girl was Jessie, and her twin brother was Jesse, the five-year-old girl was Stephanie and the boy Steve, but he couldn't figure out which one was Sparky and which one was Sparks. It was utterly impossible to figure it out; they even were wearing similar clothes. With that thought he closed his eyes and decided to fall asleep since he couldn't decide at that moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there it's over now review. I know I'm moving slowly but hey. Review plz. 


	5. Knife

A new chappy yes, yes, yes! If you reviewed thank I don't really pay attention any more since hardly any one reviews as it is. Well enjoy reading this next chappy. (Hint: May have something ta do wit' Silver.)  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the girls, minor characters, and organizations I make up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sparky entered the kitchen where she thought Silver called her from. She was greeted with a site that she knew a long time ago. Silver was sitting on the floor leaning up against the counter, her wrists where slit and the steak knife she had used was on the ground not far off. Instantly Sparky had a dishrag around Silver's wrists and went to get the first aid kit. She fixed up Silver's wrists and guided her to the couch. "Silver." She said looking down on the girl. "Silver look at me." She commanded and the silver- eyed one looked at her. "Why?"  
  
"Pain, it hurt." Silver said her eyes were a dull gray color.  
  
"Heart hurt or wrists?" Sparky asked in a motherly tone.  
  
"Both." Silver whispered looking down at the ground.  
  
"Why do you hurt yourself?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know. It was jus' to temptin'." Silver said as silent tears started to fall. Sparky sat down next to her and hugged her trying to comfort her the best she could. "Sparky don't leave. I don't want to be alone I don't trust my train of thought." Silver pleaded not looking at Sparky.  
  
"Don't worry I wont." Sparky said having Silver lean on her. Sparky knew that Silver was very troubled and the war wasn't helping. Silver cried herself to sleep in Sparky's arms not caring if Sparky was going to kill her for it. Sparky sighed and picked up Silver after a while making sure that she didn't wake the silver-eyed one. When she got to Silver's room she saw Dou slowly trying to get up. He looked at her and tilted his head in question. "She slit her wrists." She answered his silent question before laying the girl down on the other side of him.  
  
"Why?" He whispered looking at Sparky.  
  
"She is very troubled in the sense that she saw her family die like they did. She has always wanted to kill herself because that left a scar in her heart, I just try my best to stop her." Sparky said sitting down in the desk chair. "Do you want to sit up?"  
  
"Yes that would be helpful." Dou said as Sparky stood up and helped him into a sitting position. "Is Heero okay?"  
  
"Of coarse, he's sleeping at the moment or is supposed to be. You never know with that guy." Sparky said with a shrug.  
  
"I agree." Dou said as Silver cuddled up against him in her sleep. "It must be hard to see someone you care about like your family die. I lost people close to me but never someone I considered a brother or sister or family."  
  
"It is, when ever you lose someone your close to it hurts. I'm sure both of you won't mind each others company at the moment." She said going to the door. "If you need anything tell me. I'll be in hearing distance." With that she left the sleeping Silver with Dou. He took a minute to view his surroundings. Pictures of wolves decorated the walls, the carpet was blood red, there was one window, and the walls were silver and black. Next to the bed was a black side table with silver wolf prints on it, by another wall across the room stood a desk with the same decorations of silver paw prints, and a silver laptop was on the desk. As he looked around the room he absently ran his fingers threw Silver's soft bangs. Because of this she silently woke up not minding when she found Dou there instead of Sparky.  
  
"Ya can stop pettin' me now." She teased sleepily. He looked down and smiled at her.  
  
"I didn't know that ya were awake." He said as she yawned.  
  
"Well if ya were still runnin' your fingers threw my hair then I would probably fall back asleep." She said putting her head in his lap.  
  
"Tired?" He asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"Not really but jus' enough ta go back ta sleep." She said yawning again.  
  
"Can ya stop that now you're makin' me sleepy?" He asked yawning. She just giggled waking him up again. "What?"  
  
"Nothin' just ya look like a kid when ya yawn." She said with a smile.  
  
"Is that a good thin' or a bad thin'?" He question looking at her.  
  
"Well it makes ya look cute." She said making him blink. "But ya already look hot enough as it is." She said forgetting she was talking to him.  
  
"Ya think I look hot?" He asked making her blink, then blush and look away. "I take that as a yes." He said making her blush harder. "Yep a definite yes." She disappeared under some sheets near the wall. "Hey ya not gonna talk ta me now?" He asked trying to find her in the jungle of sheets she had. He sighed and leaned up against the pillows knowing that she didn't want to be found. "Hmm oh well I'll talk ta myself. Now what should I talk about. I know the first question is who brought me here. Maybe Sparky, no she wouldn't go out of her way ta do that for me, then it must have been Silver. I wonder what made her want ta help me. Maybe it would have to deal wit' sometin about me or maybe it's 'cause she has the hots for me. Naw she probably jus' has a crush on me not'in' more. Although she is cute I admit that, well maybe not just cute maybe hot, sexy, beautiful." He rambled on until he remembered that the person he was talking about was in the same room as him. He truly didn't know until he saw some sheets over in the corner of the bed shift ever so slightly. "Uh ho did I just say all that when she was in here? I did, didn't I?" He asked as the sheets moved again in a motion saying yes. "Great there goes hidin' it."  
  
"I wonder if she cleaned up that steak knife?" Silver asked still under the sheets.  
  
"Huh why?" He asked as the lump that was Silver came up to him.  
  
"I want steak for dinner and I don't think eatin' steak wit' a bloody knife is healthy." She said popping her head out of the sheets.  
  
"We don't have steak." Came from down the hall where Sparky was.  
  
"Pork chops?" Silver asked looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Stir fry chicken." Sparky's answer floated into the room.  
  
"Oh okay but you're cookin'." Silver said with a frown.  
  
"I know the last time you cooked you nearly burnt down the house." Sparky's answer came in the room along with the irritated sound that she used.  
  
"She can cook?" Dou asked looking at Silver. Silver nodded her head playing with the bandages one her wrists. She had lost a lot of blood from her abuse she applied onto herself and was beginning to get real sleepy as a result. "Tired?"  
  
"Yep I lost a lot of blood." She said yawning. "I should try to stop hurting myself." She said closing her eyes to get some rest. Dou slid down to get some rest as well and they both fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sparky sighed knowing that Silver would probably go back to sleep to regain her strength. She checked over the boys' stuff to see if there were any trackers but found none. With that done she got on her laptop and started to search for different things about the bases then after an hour or two she shut down her computer and started to cook. After a while she heard someone stumble into the kitchen and sit down in a nearby chair. When she looked over her shoulder there sat Heero. "You cook?" He asked monotonously.  
  
"Training the five categories of being a perfect spy. Killing, Survival, Hiding one's emotions, Ability to hide information, and Cooking." She said going back to what she was doing. "And don't use that tone around me, I'm actually quiet good at it."  
  
"Hn." He grunted in defeat. About ten minutes later Silver and Dou came in.  
  
"Food." Was the only thing they said before noticing him.  
  
"Oh hi Heero nice ta see ya are alright." Silver said looking at him. "So why can't we have steak?" She then whined looking at Sparky's back.  
  
"Because we don't have any." Sparky answered bluntly not looking at them.  
  
"But, but, but I want STEAK." Silver whined then slammed her head down on the table. Sparky glanced over her shoulder looking at the three before going back to her cooking. "Sparky why don't ya need ta fix that eye of yours any more?" Silver asked not picking up her head.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Sparky asked trying some of the food before adding a few more spices.  
  
"Well I didn't see ya fix it or upgrade it lately I was just wonderin'." Silver said still not picking up her head.  
  
"Well I fixed it so I don't need to upgrade it. Whenever I use it, the microchip upgrades it little by little." Sparky said putting some food down in front of Silver. She went back and got some food for the boys and set it down in front of them.  
  
"Are ya sure it's safe?" Silver asked poking at it.  
  
"I eat it." Sparky said eating her food quietly. Silver looked at it one more time then tried some. After the first bite she smiled and started to chow down faster then one could follow. "If you want more there's some in the pot on the stove." Sparky said not looking at Silver. Pretty soon all of them were eating or in Silver and Dou's case attacking their food. After dinner they were all in the living room, Dou and Heero were watching T.V as Sparky looked over Silver's wrists.  
  
"Ouch that hurt." Silver complained glaring at Sparky. Sparky finished up and cleaned up.  
  
"It only hurts because you did it." Sparky said before leaving the room. She went into her room and booted up her computer. After a while Silver helped Heero into the room and set him down on the bed then left. After that the small apartment fell silent all except for the rhythmic typing from Sparky's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And cut. Now you know that you review so do so. ^_^ 


End file.
